


I'll Show You

by CookiesBaby114



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesBaby114/pseuds/CookiesBaby114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decides that he's had enough of all the girls falling over themselves for his boyfriend. One-Shot. Still, trash though so be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You

~oOOOo~  
They always wanted him. Percy. And Jason had no choice but to watch. Because unfortunately Percy had wanted to keep their relationship a secret. So he had to watch as girls always fawned over him like preteens. Jason watched Percy, a little jealous of the girls because they got to watch him like he couldn't during the day time.

Of course though. Percy was always kind to the girls that would ask him if he could go somewhere with them. (Presumably somewhere where they could try to flirt with him easier.) He would casually state that he was taken but he would never state who he was with. They girls would get frustrated and go somewhere else to vent. They would always come back though. Always. 

So Jason had to go through the excruciating pain of watching them all over him. It didn't help that he got to watch Percy sword fight in the Arena... In all his beautiful glory. Of course this particular day, had taken off his shirt for all those fucking girls, (and him but that wasn't that point) and they had drooled. He was going to fucking claim Percy whether he wanted it or not. Well... No that sounded bad but whatever. You got the point. 

So the rest of the day, Jason was fueled with a jealous lust. Jason was going to show Percy how much he wanted him. How much that little shirt thing had left him hot and bothered for the rest of the day. 

~oOOOo~  
Percy had noticed Jason's mood. All day, he was super nervous. He wondered if Jason was mad at him. Gods, he hopes not. Percy loves Jason to the Underworld and back. Whenever they got into fights it always ended bad, Percy would b crying when Jason walked out angrily or they just wouldn't talk to each other because of their own pride. But they would eventually find their way back to each other. 

But Percy had to think of what exactly had made Jason mad. Had Percy forgotten something? Had he not told Jason about anything? Honestly, he was trying to wrack his brain for what it was worth but he couldn't think of anything. But then it came to him. Jason had seen him with the girls this morning. In the Arena. Not that Percy hadn't declined them or anything. It was the fact that he almost always got jealous. Not that Percy didn't like the outcome. The outcome was absolutely fantastic. But Percy had taken off his shirt.

He hadn't missed the way Jason looked at him and it made him excited. He liked knowing he had this power over him. But in the end, he had done it in front of all those needy girls. Oh gods...Tonight was going to be one of those nights. 

~oOOOo~

When the campfire finally started later that evening, Jason sat next to Percy. He had thought of what he was going to do to him all day. All day. He had finally decided on something earlier in the afternoon. And it had steps. Step number one: Make Percy needy and want Jason bad. Step two: Make Percy wait til the end of the campfire. Step three: When the campfire was over still tease Percy into saying what he wanted and more. Step four was self explanatory. Fuck Percy into the mattress. Make him feel Jason for the rest of the week. Let him know every time he moves a certain way. 

When the first song started, Jason leaned over, initiating the first part of his plan, "I've been thinking about you all day," 

~oOOOo~

Percy was expecting it when Jason had leaned over and said the first whispered words. 

So he decided to humor him. "Oh?"

Jason nodded and said in hushed tones, "Yeah. I can't stop thinking about the needy sounds you make every time I hit that perfect spot inside you. Or about the time when you-" 

Percy had blushed an covered Jason's mouth then. Thought the words had turned him on especially considering the lusty tone that had consumed Jason's tone. But Percy was still aware of his surroundings. He didn't want to be caught with this. It wasn't that he didn't love Jason for what he was it was that Jason had a fucking fan club as well as Percy did. He didn't want to get torn to shreds and he certainly didn't want that for Jason. 

Percy turned to him with only the slightest bit of a breathy tone, "Jason..."

Jason smirked and continued on with his suggestive tone. "What Jackson? Are you thinking about it too now? Are you thinking about the way it feels to be on my dicK? The way it goes so deep?" 

Percy was getting almost painfully hard from this. Jason was getting him hot and bothered and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

Jason grinned. "Awww... Poor Percy. Getting all hard? Man... and only by a few short sentences."

Percy whimpered quietly. He couldn't take much more of this. He needed Jason and he needed him now. He couldn't do all this waiting shit. 

"Jason.. Let's go to-"

"No." 

Percy almost thought he hadn't heard Jason right. What had he said? No? Are you kidding? 

"What? But-" 

"Nope. Sorry babe but you're going to have to wait. Til, this campfire is over." 

So there Percy was. Sitting there uncomfortably as Jason whispered things into his ear about him being hot and how bad he wanted him. Every time Percy thought he could forget about the almost painful hard-on, Jason whispered more things til he could never forget the tings he had said before. All the more thinking about previous times. Gods, he hoped he could get out of this alive. 

Finally, and quite mercifully, Chiron concluded the wonderful campfire. Percy shot up out of his seat and tugged Jason along with him. Percy couldn't wait much longer. The whispering, the way Jason had sounded while doing it... It was all too great for him to contemplate. All h e knew was that he better get fucked. And good for that matter. 

~oOOOo~  
Jason had almost laughed. Almost. Percy had dragged Jason to Cabin Number 3. His green eyes were gleaming with lust as he practically ran with Jason right along behind him. Jason could admit though. He couldn't wait as much as he hoped either. Saying those words to him wasn't that did it either. I was the fact that Percy would give feedback to show that he was still very much into the idea. He would whimper or he would shift to give some friction for himself. 

Jason, as well as Percy, had a painful hard on. It was something about the way Percy was just... himself. 

When they got to the cabin, Percy slammed open the door and shut it quickly. He shoved Jason against the wall but didn't pin him there. He kissed Jason hungrily. His hands went into Jason's hair. When Percy pulled away, he gasped. 

"Jason, I want you. Now."

When Jason heard the words, he growled. This was harder than he had originally thought. Okay well, skip to step four: fuck him into the mattress. 

Jason smirked. "I'm sorry what? You're going to have to beg a little harder than that."

Percy growled in frustration. "Gods dammit, Jason! Just fuck me already! I need this! I've wanted this pretty much since I saw you at the campfire!" 

Jason smirked in triumph. "That was pretty much my plan." 

Jason kissed Percy, the kiss starting out slow but full of passion. It eventually got sloppier. Both no longer cared as lust ran through their bodies. Jason grinded his hips against Percy. Percy moaned as he felt Jason's cock press up against him. Jason pushed Percy back until the backs of his legs hit the bed. They fell unceremoniously on to it, and continued the frenzied pace. Jason lifted Percy's shirt and pulled it off. Jason trailed his hand down to Percy's midsection. He lifted his hips in anticipation. Jason would show Percy how much he needed him. How much he wanted him. How much he needed him. He wanted to show Percy it all. 

Jason removed his own shirt and before long they were grinding into each other's body with only boxers. Jason trailed a hand to Percy's length. It was much like his own. Percy moaned and gripped Jason's shoulders tightly. Almost leaving scratches. 

"Jason! Please! I need you! Now!" 

Jason removed Percy's boxer with a possessive fire in his eyes. One word went through his head. Mine. ~oOOOo~ 

Percy's body felt on fire. His whole being was consumed with lust for Jason. He needed to fee Jason inside him. He needed Jason so badly, he would most likely scream if Jason stopped. 

When Jason got out the lube Percy nearly screamed at Jason to hurry up. Jason got Percy into this moaning mess. Jason would get him out. Jason poured the lube onto 3 of his fingers and pressed one to Percy's entrance. Percy shuddered from the cold of the lube but gasped as Jason's finger sank into him. Percy moaned. "More." 

Jason grinned. "I was getting there." 

Percy almost said something to him before Jason added a second finger and twisted them just to hit that one spot... Percy nearly screamed and gripped onto Jason. "Gods, Jason! Please! Just fuck me already!" 

Jason grinned and grabbed the lube again. He added more lube to his dick and pressed against Percy's entrance and slowly pushed in. Percy moaned when Jason was fully sheathed in him. the fire that was burning had gotten 10 time hotter. Jason needed to move. Now. Jason shot him a questioning glance and Percy nodded. He didn't care about the slight sting anymore. He needed this. Wanted Jason so bad it almost killed him. 

Jason bit at Percy's neck most likely leaving a mark while he moved at a slow pace. Jason licked up Percy's neck soothing the mark he made. He whispered in his ear, "You're going to feel me for a whole month. Every time you shift you'll remember I was here. And that you belong with me. No one will ever make you feel like this. Ever." 

And Percy sincerely doubted Jason was wrong. Jason sped up in the pace and Percy gripped Jason's hair. Jason was so close to his- 

"Jason!" 

Prostate. My Gods... Jason sped up even faster as Percy moaned loudly. Jason gave little gasps and grunts as he worked Percy into oblivion. It was setting Percy too. Every time Jason gave a noise to him he knew that Jason had needed this just as badly as Percy. Soon, Jason was thrusting at a fast pace and hitting Percy's prostate every thrust. Percy was so close. He needed Jason to come with him. 

"Jason! I..." 

Jason grunted. "Me too, Percy. Come with me." 

And soon Percy was moaning loudly. And Jason giving a low moan. They came together in bliss. Jason had just enough energy to collapse next to Percy, instead of crushing him. They laid there for awhile. Enjoying the high of the orgasm and the bliss of being together. Jason wrapped his arm loosely around Percy's waist. He sighed into Percy's neck as Percy put his arm around Jason, playing with his blonde locks. 

"I love you, you know that don' you?" 

"Yeah, Percy. I do." 

"Yeah?"

"I want us to be public. I don't want to keep making you jealous. I love you. I don't want you to feel like that every time a girl comes up to me." 

Jason perked up, "Really?" 

Percy nodded. Jason smiled and kissed Percy. Percy closed his eyes and reveled in the joy and happiness. Every thing seemed okay for now. 

"I love you Percy.' 

"Love you too man."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, really sorry if you didn't like it. I mean, I'm only one person. Can't do much. But I tried. I mean that's all we can really do.


End file.
